Cheer’s Strength
by Buoyant Essayist
Summary: Who does Tohru lean on? Major OC


Disclaimer: I so don't own Frutis Basket. Me and my muses are just playing around.

A/N: Hi! I just got hooked on this great phnominome known as Fruits Basket! So, I was watching this, and Mucky, my pocket dragon…aka muse..said to me, he said "Hey, why don't you write a story about this!" And I said "No. That's okay." And then Kali, my shadow hound, my other muse, was all like. "No, I think you should." And then, true to her nature, Kali hounded me until I wrote this. And then Mucky was all pouty cuz I listened to Kali, and not him. I hope you enjoy it. Leave me some feed back, or I'll have to send Kali and Mucky after ya!

Kali-"You heard the woman. Leave some feedback!"

Mucky-"I'd tell you to leave feedback, but, apparently, nobody listens to me."

B.E-"Aww! Mucky! I love you!" glops Mucky

Mucky-"Air, becoming an issue!"

B.E-Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

-----------------------------------------------

Shigure's POV

Well this is a surprise. We were just sitting down to one of Tohru's delicious dinners when there was a knock on the door. Seeing how Tohru was busy making her excellent cuisine, I thought I'd answer the door. I truly thought it would be Hatori. After all, he was due to come over for dinner sometime soon. Instead, there was a beautiful young girl standing at my door. And, for the life of me, I couldn't place her. She wasn't a Sohma, I new that for sure. And I didn't think she went to Kaibara High either. She looked like Uo-chan. Slightly American. But, what on earth was she doing here?

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked.

"Umm, depends. Are you.." here she paused and looked down at a note book in her hand, her long auburn hair falling across her face and covering one of her eyes.

"Shigure Sohma?" she asked uncertainly.

"Why yes, that is me. And how can I assist such a beautiful young girl, like your self?" I asked. I didn't want to overdo my flirting too much. She seemed a little shy, and I didn't want to scare her away. What if she was a fan of my writing!

"Well then. It's nice to meet you. And also, I was wondering if Tohru Honda was here, too." This time she was a little bolder.

"Why yes, she is. Are you a friend of hers?" This time, I was the uncertain one. Weren't Uo-chan and Hana-chan her friends? And if this girl was her friend, why hadn't Tohru introduced her yet?

At his question though, she let out a semi evil smile and said,

"You could say that. May I come in and see her please? It would only be for a moment."

And what could I say to that? So, I led her to the dinner room, where Yuki and Kyo were glaring at each other.

"Ah, this is Yuki and Kyo," I told her, motioning to the two boys, and getting there attention.

"And this is, I'm sorry, I don't believe I got your name." I smiled at her, while I settled on the floor. After all, supper was coming soon.

"Oh, sorry about that. My name is," and with that a soft voice choked with tears cut her off.

"Gypsy?" and with that, Tohru promptly dropped the tray she was caring and threw herself at the young mystery standing in my dinner room.

'Well, this is shaping out to be an interesting night.' I thought to myself, as I watched the young woman we have all come to love break down sobbing in the arms of this mysterious Gypsy.

Tohru's POV

Gypsy.

The one person in Tohru's life that she could break down in front of. When her mom died Gypsy was the first person Tohru thought of. Gypsy Honda. Not her sister, her cousin. Her dad's brothers daughter. Uncle Li had married Aunt Kiki, and tried to have a baby, but, Aunt Kiki couldn't have a baby. So, they adopted a little girl. She was three years old and her name was Gypsy. And she was beautiful. Tohru could still remember when they brought her over to meet the family for the first time. Tohru was four and she was exited cuz she was getting a new cousin to play with. They had gotten along as well as children do. And slowly they became best friends. Then one day Uncle Li got really sick, and Aunt Kiki took Gypsy away. After that the only time Tohru and Gypsy talked was on the phone. But that didn't matter. They were still as close as ever. When Uncle Li had died, when daddy had died, and when mommy had died, they comforted each other. Gypsy was her life line. Her secret secret. No one new about her Gyp. Gypsy was the only person that Tohru could yell and cry at, and still smile and talk to the next day. But, she was in Canada. A million miles away. What she wouldn't have given to see her face again. And apparently, wishes do come true. Because standing there, the Shigure Sohma's dinner room was Gypsy Honda. Her best friend, her cousin, her sister.


End file.
